In some systems, a user may need to transfer a business file to one or more receiving systems associated with an enterprise. For example, a user associated with a first business system may need to send a financial data file (e.g., a spreadsheet or other type of financial data file) to an accounting system on a periodic basis (e.g., on a weekly or quarterly basis). Note that many different users may need to send different types of business files to various receiving systems within the enterprise.
A user might need to determine if an error occurred in connection with a business file that he or she attempted to send. A user might also be interested in confirming that a particular business file was, in fact, successfully received. It can be a time consuming and error prone process to have individual users follow-up on the status of individual business files, especially when there are a significant number of senders, receivers, and/or type of files.
Moreover, it may be helpful to let one or more users track the flow of information throughout an enterprise in a timely and efficient manner. For example, a group manager might want to review the dates on which various financial documents were submitted to an accounting system. Note that governmental laws and regulations might, in some cases, require that the flow of information be tracked within an enterprise. It can be difficult, however, for a user to collect and interpret information about a large number of business files.